1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete curb forming machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for forming concrete curbs wherein a motorized, preferably tracked excavator supports a frame with an improved interface at a lateral “outrigger” position, the frame having a vertically extended hollowed hopper that receives wet concrete at an upper opening and discharges the wet concrete to a curb shaping portion at a lower opening, a special optional guide arrangement aiding an operator to track a desired path during formation of the curb.
2. General Background of the Invention
Devices that form concrete curbs or curbing are known. Examples of such devices are seen in the patents listed in the following table, each patent listed being incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEPATENTNUMBERTITLEISSUE DATE1,334,483Tool for Shaping or Forming Cement CurbsMar. 23, 1920and Gutters3,108,518Curb and Gutter FormersOct. 29, 19633,749,505Concrete Curb Laying MachineJul. 31, 19733,779,662Curb Slip Form ApparatusDec. 18, 19733,954,359Apparatus for the Continuous Casting ofMay 4, 1976Concrete4,391,549Expansion Joint Inserter for Continuous CurbJul. 5, 1983Laying Machines5,173,005Prime Mover Actuated Concrete CurbDec. 22, 1992Extruder5,662,431Self-Propelled Slip-Form Paving ApparatusSep. 2, 1997